Bellamy Blake
: Dies ist der Artikel zum Charakter Bellamy Blake aus der Serie, für den Charakter aus dem Roman, siehe hier: Bellamy Blake (Roman) Bellamy Blake (*2126, Ark) ist ein Hauptcharakter der ersten, zweiten, dritten, vierten und fünften Staffel von The 100. Seine Rolle wird seit der Die Landung von Bob Morley verkörpert. Seine deutsche Stimme leiht ihm Johannes Raspeu. Bellamy gehört nicht zu den 100, auch wenn er sich im Dropship befand, als dieses auf der Erde landete. Er verschaffte sich illegal Zutritt zum Dropship, um bei seiner Schwester Octavia Blake zu sein. Bellamy etabliert sich mit der Zeit als Anführer der Jugendlichen, der später Clarke Griffin als Co - Anführerin akzeptiert. Er konzentriert seinen Hass zunächst auf die Grounder, wird jedoch damit konfrontiert, dass seine Schwester einen der Grounder liebt. Bellamy überwindet seine Wut und arbeitet gemeinsam mit Lincoln an der Befreiung seiner gefangenen Freunde in Mount Weather. Bellamy kehrt nach Arkadia zurück, wo er wenige Monate später seine neue Freundin Gina Martin bei einer durch einen Grounder der Ice Nation verursachten Explosion verliert. Er schließt sich Charles Pike und dessen negativen Haltung Groundern gegenüber an und verliert dabei Stück für Stück seine Schwester Octavia. Zu spät besinnt sich Bellamy seiner Entscheidungen, wechselt die Seite, gewinnt aber nur langsam das Vertrauen seiner Freunde zurück. Gemeinsam mit ihnen sucht er einen Weg, A.L.I.E. zu besiegen und verliert auch nach vielen Fehlschlägen nicht den Mut, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie alle die nukleare Apokalypse überleben können. Mit Harper McIntyre, Monty Green, John Murphy, Emori, Raven Reyes und Echo flieht er in Beccas Rakete in die Trümmer des Go-Sci Rings. Biographie Vergangenheit Aurora Blake, Bellamys Mutter, muss ihre zweite Schwangerschaft geheim halten, da auf der Ark durch begrenzte Ressourcen eine Ein-Kind-Politik herrscht. Der sieben Jahre alte Bellamy ist bei der Geburt seiner Schwester Octavia anwesend und versucht, diese nach der Geburt dazu zu bringen, still zu sein. Seine Mutter Aurora Blake bietet ihm an, seiner Schwester einen Namen zu geben. Da er weiß, dass der römische Kaiser Augustus eine Schwester namens Octavia hatte, benennt Bellamy seine eigene Schwester nach Augustus´ Schwester. Aurora sagt Bellamy, dass seine Schwester seine Verantwortung ist. Er sagt zu Octavia, dass er sie sehr lieb habe und er alles tun würde, um sie zu beschützen, egal was kommt. Da Octavia ein "illegales" zweites Kind ist, darf sie nie nach draußen und muss sich immer in ihrem Zimmer verstecken. Bellamy spielt mit ihr und erzählt ihr Geschichten von der Ark. Ihre Mutter liest ihnen immer Mythologien vor, welche Octavia liebt. Sie hilft ihrer Mutter Aurora, welche als Näherin arbeitet. Um herauszufinden, wann die "überraschenden" Zimmerkontrollen stattfinden, schläft Aurora mit einem der Wachmänner und kann Bellamy so auch einen Platz in der Wachmannschaft besorgen. Während die Inspektionen stattfinden, muss Octavia sich unter dem Boden verstecken und ruhig sein, bis alles vorbei ist. Damit sie keine Angst hat, erzählt Aurora ihr, sie solle zu sich selbst sagen: "Ich habe keine Angst." Bellamy bekommt einen Platz in der Wachmannschaft und kann es Octavia dadurch ermöglichen, auf den Maskenball am Einheitstag zu gehen und so ihr Zimmer zum ersten Mal zu verlassen. Eigentlich hatten sie vor, wieder im Zimmer zu sein, bevor jemand herausfinden würde, dass sie überhaupt weg waren. Trotzdem werden sie entdeckt, als durch eine Sonneneruption ein Alarm ausgelöst wird und die ID-Nummern von den Bewohnern der Ark angesagt werden sollen - Octavia, als illegales Kind, hat allerdings keine. Durch diesen Vorfall wird Octavia verhaftet, ihre Mutter wird gefloatet und Bellamy muss nun als Hausmeister arbeiten. Das nächste Jahr sieht Bellamy seine Schwester im Gefängnis nicht. Schließlich soll Octavia zur Erde geschickt werden. Commander Shumway, welcher Octavia verhaften ließ, erzählt Bellamy davon und bietet ihm einen Deal an. Damit er mit seiner Schwester zur Erde reisen und sie so beschützen kann, müsste er "nur" den Kanzler Thelonious Jaha erschießen. Bellamy geht darauf ein. Nach vollbrachter Tat gab er sich als Wachmann aus und kam so auf das Dropship. Nach der Landung Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Eins = Staffel Eins |-|Staffel Zwei = Staffel Zwei |-|Staffel Drei = Staffel Drei Wanheda (1) Bellamy und Lincoln trainieren in Arkadia mit einer Gruppe Delinquenten den waffenlosen Kampf. Lincoln gewinnt den Kampf und erklärt den anderen, dass Bellamy zu aggressiv gehandelt hat und deswegen verloren hat. Nach dem Kampf kommt Harper zu Lincoln und gibt ihm eine Tasche, in der auch eine Jacke der Ark Wachen ist. Bellamy erklärt ihm, dass der hohe Rat möchte, dass er diese Jacke trägt. Lincoln lehnt ab und sagt, dass er zur "Trikru" gehöre. Bellamy sagt ihm, dass die Uniform daran nichts ändere und sie nun auf der Erde die Möglichkeit haben, der Uniform eine andere Bedeutung zu geben als auf der Ark. Bellamy beendet sein Training mit Lincoln und erklärt, dass er sich nun auf eine Erkundungstour nach Sektor 7 aufmachen möchte. Lincoln warnt ihn davor, dass dies an der Grenze des Ice Nation Territoriums liege und sie lieber zusammen dorthin gehen sollten. Bellamy lehnt sein Angebot ab, da Lexa den Befehl gegeben hat Lincoln zu töten. Bellamy geht zu Kane, um ihm davon zu erzählen, dass er sich zu Sektor 7 aufmacht. Bei ihm ist auch Kanzlerin Abigail Griffin, die auf einer Couch schläft. Kane gibt ihm die Erlaubnis mit Waffen in den Sektor zu gehen, erinnert ihn jedoch an die "nicht tödliche Antwort" Regel, die es seit Mount Weather gibt, da es seitdem zu keinem Angriff der Grounder gekommen ist. Bellamy sucht Monty auf, um ihn mit auf die Erkundungstour zu nehmen. Jasper liegt betrunken unter einem Tisch und Bellamy möchte ihn eigentlich dort liegen lassen. Monty bittet jedoch, ihn mitzunehmen, da er dies nach Mayas Tod bräuchte. Sie helfen Jasper auf die Beine und bringt ihm zum Jeep, den sie für die Tour benutzen wollen. Bellamy verlässt die Beiden kurz, um nach Gina zu sehen, die nach einer Versorgungstour aus Mount Weather zurück ist. Sie küssen sich und Gina gibt ihm ein Buch, das sie dort gefunden hat. "The Iliad", ein Buch, aus dem Bellamys Mutter ihm immer vorgelesen hat. Raven und Nathan sind ebenfalls anwesend und kommen mit auf die Tour. Nathan erklärt Bellamy, dass Octavia draußen wartet, während Monty Jasper einen Eimer Wasser ins Gesicht schüttet. Jasper geht auf Monty los und drückt ihn gegen das Fahrzeug. Bellamy geht dazwischen und sagt Jasper, dass er von ihm keine Waffe bekommen werde, solange er nicht nüchtern sei. Jasper entgegnet ihm, dass er keine möchte und schlägt ihm auf den Hinterkopf, bevor er in das Fahrzeug steigt. Bellamy verabschiedet sich mit einem Kuss von Gina und steigt mit den anderen in den Jeep, der von Raven gefahren wird. Draußen werden sie schon von Octavia auf einem Pferd erwartet. Im Jeep hört Jasper zunächst für sich allein Musik, bis Monty ihn auffordert, die Musik mit den anderen zu teilen. Jasper beginnt den Text des Liedes mit zu singen und schnell steigen auch Raven und Nathan mit ein. Jasper geht vollkommen auf beim Singen und auch Raven lächelt. Plötzlich erscheint ein Signal auf dem Radar im Jeep und sie halten an. Als Octavia nachfragt, was los sei, erklärt Monty, dass ein Signal auf dem Radar sei, das zur Ark gehöre. Ein Signal von der Farm Station aus Sektor 8, welcher jedoch zum Territorium der Ice Nation gehört. Sie beschließen nachzusehen und machen sich auf den Weg dem Signal zu folgen. Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Nathan, Jasper und Monty haben das Signal aufgespürt. Sie treffen auf eine Gruppe von drei berittenen Groundern der Ice Nation. Octavia stellt sich vor die Gruppe der Delinquenten und versucht, mit den Groundern in Trigedasleng zu sprechen. Sie erklärt ihnen, dass sie nur auf der Suche nach ihren Leuten seien. Die Grounder sind auf der Suche nach "Wanheda". Einer der Grounder trägt das Signal, das Monty auf dem Radar aufgespürt hat. Nachdem sich Jasper das Signal genommen hat und von dem Krieger bedroht wird, schießt Bellamy auf ihn und Nathan und Raven erledigen die beiden anderen. Über den Funk können sie Kane hören, der nach Bellamy verlangt. Er soll sich zu Sektor 4 begeben. Raven, Jasper und Miller nehmen die Pferde der Ice Nation Krieger und machen sich auf den Weg zurück nach Arkadia, während Bellamy und Monty sich mit dem Jeep auf den Weg zu Kane machen. Sie treffen dort auf Kane und Indra, die sie davor warnt, dass Clarke von allen gejagt wird. Kane, Indra, Monty und Bellamy sitzen im Jeep und sind unterwegs. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zu Sektor 7, da Indra vorschlägt, dass sie am Handelsposten mit der Suche beginnen. Der Jeep wird jedoch von einem Baumstamm aufgehalten, der auf dem Weg liegt. Indra versucht zu erklären, dass dieser Baum absichtlich abgesägt wurde, was Bellamy nicht glaubt, bis hinter ihnen ein weiter Baum gefällt wird und sie in einer Falle sitzen. Wanheda (2) Bellamy, Kane, Indra und Monty sind mittlerweile seit 3 Stunden in dem Rover gefangen. Als Bellamy versucht aus dem Fahrzeug zu klettern, wird er von einer unbekannten Person festgehalten, die fordert, dass alle den Jeep verlassen, sonst würde er den Jungen töten. Als er heraus gezogen wird, verlassen die anderen das Fahrzeug und ergeben sich. Als Bellamy nach Monty ruft, schaltet sich eine Frau der Unbekannten ein und entpuppt sich als Montys Mutter. Monty und seine Mutter nehmen sich in den Arm, während Bellamy und die Anderen wieder frei gelassen werden. Unter den Überlebenden ist auch Pike, der darüber berichtet, dass es 63 Überlebende gibt und der Rest von ihnen in den Bergen nördlich kampiere. Bellamy unterbricht Kane und Pike und sagt, dass sie weiter nach Clarke suchen müssen. Zusammen räumen sie die gefällten Bäume zur Seite und machen den Weg für den Jeep frei. Zusammen mit Kane, Indra, Monty und dessen Mutter Hannah macht er sich auf den Weg zum Handelsposten. Im Handelsposten wird Niylah von einem unbekannten Grounder verprügelt, der von ihr wissen will, wo Wanheda ist. Im letzten Moment kommen Bellamy, Kane, Indra und die Anderen in den Posten und Bellamy erschießt den Grounder. Indra erkennt sofort, dass es sich um einen der Kopfgeldjäger handelt. Sie erklärt Niylah auf Trigedasleng, dass sie ihr helfen wollen. Niylah ist sich zunächst unsicher und fragt, ob sie zu der Skaikru gehören. Als Bellamy dies bestätigt, erklärt sie, dass Clarke letzte Nacht bei ihr war, jedoch noch verschwand, bevor sie aufwachte und nicht weiß, wohin sie gegangen ist. Sie erklärt, dass der Grounder, der sie angegriffen hat, einen Partner habe, der wegen ihr zum Handelsposten zurück gekommen sei, um Clarke zu holen und zur Ice Nation gehöre. Monty kommt herein und sagt, dass er frische Spuren gefunden habe. Sie müssen jedoch zu Fuß weiter gehen. Niylah bleibt im Handelsposten zurück. Bellamy, Indra, Kane und die Anderen sind mittlerweile auch auf dem Feld angekommen, auf dem zuvor Roan die drei Späher getötet hat. Pike möchte mehr über die vergangene Zeit wissen und fragt nach, was seit dem letzten Funkspruch der Delinquenten an die Ark passiert war. Bellamy erklärt, dass sich herausstellte, dass die Grounder und Sky People den gleichen Feind hatten und sie über diesen siegten. Indra hält die Gruppe an und in der Ferne sind Kriegstrommeln der Azgeda zu hören. Sie finden in diesem Moment auch die Leichen der Späher. Pike schlägt vor die Leichen fort zu bringen, da die anderen sonst glauben könnten, dass sie es waren. Bellamy erkennt, dass nicht weit von ihnen zwei Personen sind und als er mit den Zielfernrohr nach sieht erkennt er Clarke. Er möchte sofort los laufen, wird allerdings von Pike und Monty aufgehalten. Es nähert sich jedoch auch eine Armee der Ice Nation und sie müssen sich in einer Höhle verstecken, die in der Nähe ist. Bellamy, Kane, Monty und Hannah sind in der Höhle nahe des Feldes. Bellamy will weiter nach Clarke suchen, die Gruppe muss jedoch weiter in der Höhle warten, bis die Armee vorbei gezogen ist. Während der andere Teil der Gruppen die Geschichten austauschen, wie sie überlebten, sieht Bellamy eine Rüstung der Ice Nation Später und mischt sich unter die Armee dieser. Als er durch den Wald geht, entdeckt er den Bunker und eine Blutspur. Als er hinein geht, findet er Clarke und ihren Entführer, wird jedoch von Roan überwältigt. Sie fleht Roan an, Bellamy nichts zu tun, sie würde dafür auch tun, was er von ihr verlange. Er sticht Bellamy in den Oberschenkel und droht ihm, ihnen nicht zu folgen. Bellamy schleppt sich verletzt durch den Wald und wird von seiner Gruppe gefunden. Er sagt ihnen, dass er Clarke gefunden habe. Kane und Pike versuchen ihm zu erklären, dass sie jetzt nicht sehr weit kommen, da Bellamy verletzt und der Entführer gewarnt ist. Erst von Monty lässt er sich überreden, zurück zu gehen und einen neuen Plan auszuarbeiten, um Clarke zu befreien. Der 13. Clan Rover 1 hält an der Ausfahrt Mount Weather und Bellamy, Raven, Gina und Octavia. Bellamy beklagt sich bei Gina, dass er nicht auf dem Gipfel sei, weil Kane versucht, Bellamy eine Lektion zu erteilen. Sie bringen Vorräte in Mount Weather und betreten den Speisesaal auf Level 5, wo sie von Überlebenden der Farm Station angefüllt sind, essen und Spaß haben. Bellamy findet, dass Octavia oben auf der Seitentür zum Mount Weather sitzt. Er fragt sie, ob es ihr gut geht und klettert dann zu ihr. Sie erzählt ihm, dass das Bewohnen des Mount Weather ein Fehler ist. Octavia verrät Bellamy, dass, sobald der Mordbefehl von Lincoln aufgehoben wurde, sie endlich gehen können. Sie entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie nicht zu den Sky People passt. Bellamy ist verständnisvoll und sagt ihr, dass sie immer zu ihm passen wird. Zwei Überlebende der Farm Station betreten die Lichtung und begleiten einen Gefangenen mit ihnen. Bellamy erkennt Echo, der gefangen genommen worden ist, weil er "den Gipfel bedroht" hat. Bellamy und Octavia befreien sie von den Protesten der Farm Station Bewohner, und Echo sagt ihnen, dass der Gipfel eine Falle ist und alle Himmelsmenschen sterben werden. Sie bringen Echo in die Messe. Pike und Bellamy fragen Echo, wie andere Farm Station Mitglieder Waffen greifen und sich bewaffnen. Echo sagt ihnen, der Gipfel sei eine Falle. Bellamy sagt Pike, dass sie Echo vertrauen können, weil sie sein Leben gerettet hat. Bellamy sagt Gina, dass sie zurückbleiben soll, um ihnen zu helfen, die Startcodes zu finden, während er nach Polis geht, um den Rest der Sky People vor dem Angriff zu warnen, da sie nicht auf das Radio reagieren. Bellamy, Octavia, Echo und Pike kommen am Stadtrand von Polis an und parken hinter dem Truck, in dem Kane und Abby ankommen. Octavia entdeckt, dass die beiden Wachen, die Kane zurückgelassen hat, ihre Kehlen durchschnitten haben und deshalb nicht geantwortet haben. Pike beginnt nach Echo zu gehen, aber Octavia tritt ein und sagt ihm, dass Echo sie gewarnt hat. Octavia sagt Echo, dass sie ihre Klinge nicht zurücklässt, bevor sie Polis betritt und Echo sagt, dass sie sie durch die Tunnel führen wird, damit sie ihre Waffen behalten können. Unter Polis bewegen sich Bellamy, Echo, Octavia und Pike durch die Tunnel zum Aufzugschacht nach der Polisturm. Zwei Wachen, die das Rad drehen, das den Aufzug hebt und senkt, sind in ihrer Art. Pike und Bellamy attackieren und töten die beiden Wachen, die den Aufzug fahren. Octavia ist verärgert, dass sie die Wachen getötet haben, als sie es nicht mussten. Bellamy besteht darauf, dass sie es getan haben. Sie fahren fort, die Leiter den Aufzugschacht hinauf zum obersten Stockwerk zu klettern. Octavia, Bellamy und Pike kommen in den Thronsaal und halten eine Wache gefangen. Bellamy warnt jeden, der Gipfel sei eine Falle. Ivon, der Repräsentant der Ice Nation, erzählt ihnen, dass es der Skaikru war, der mit Gewehren in den Gipfel eindrang. Pike sagt, dass sie recht haben, denn zwei Skaikru Wachen sind bereits tot. Lexa fragt, wie sie zu der Information gekommen sind und Octavia bemerkt, dass Echo nicht mehr bei ihnen ist. Bellamy erkennt, dass Echo sie verraten hat, als Kane ihm sagt, er solle sich zurückziehen. Raven kommt über das Radio und erzählt ihnen, dass die Grounders den Mount Weather angegriffen haben und es ist komplett verschwunden, nur dass sie und Jacapo Sinclair überleben. Ivon erzählt ihnen, dass sie es bekommen, wenn sie ihre Leute zurück in Mount Wetter bringen und die Ice Nation macht, wozu Lexa zu schwach ist. Lexa erklärt den Krieg und befiehlt der Delegation der Eis-Nation zusammen mit Prinz Roan, verhaftet zu werden. Abby befürchtet, dass Arkadia als nächstes angegriffen werden könnte und Lexa befiehlt ihnen, zu gehen. Indra bietet an, sie zu begleiten und erzählt Octavia, dass sie hofft, dass sie weiter trainiert, weil sie es braucht, bevor sie ihr das Schwert zurück gibt. Bellamy sagt Clarke, dass sie gehen müssen, während Lexa Clarke Schutz anbietet, wenn sie als Skaikru Botschafterin bleibt. Clarke sagt ihnen, dass sie bleibt, um sicherzustellen, dass Lexa ihr Wort hält. Bellamy warnt Clarke, dass Lexa ihre Leute immer zuerst anzieht und ihr sagt, dass sie nach Hause kommen soll, aber Clarke entschuldigt sich und bleibt. Kampf um den Thron Blutgetränktes Land Vergifteter Boden Dreizehn Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln Die Gestohlene Flamme Der Fall Arkadias Nimmermehr Dämonen der Vergangenheit Füg Dich oder Stirb! Morgenröte Deus Ex Machina (1) Deus Ex Machina (2) |-|Staffel Vier = Staffel Vier Beziehungen |-|Octavia = Octavia Blake : finden sich nach langer Trennung wieder (2x04)]]Octavia: "I love you, big brother. It takes me to the end of the world to say it." : Bellamy: "I love you too." : ''- Bellamys und Octavias letzten Worte zueinander (4x13)'' Octavia und Bellamy Blake sind Halbgeschwister und die einzigen Geschwister der Sky People überhaupt. Bellamy sieht sich in der voller Verantwortung für seine kleine Schwester und versucht sie um jeden Preis vor allem zu schützen. Auf der Erde muss Bellamy jedoch bald feststellen, dass Octavia schnell zu einer willensstarken, mutigen Frau heranwächst, die ihr Leben selbst bestimmen will. Oft kommt es zu Streit zwischen ihnen, bis sich Octavia von Bellamy abwendet und Beide verschiedene Wege gehen. Während Octavia sich mehr den Groundern zugehörig fühlt, provoziert Bellamy mit Kanzler Pike einen Krieg mit diesen. Mit dem Tod von Octavias großer Liebe Lincoln, an dem sie Bellamy Mitschuld gibt, entsteht ein großer Bruch in ihrer Beziehung. Erst als feststeht, dass die Beiden sich entweder nie wieder, oder sehr lange nicht mehr sehen, überwindet sich Octavia und sagt ihrem Bruder, das sie ihn liebt und auf ihn warten wird. |-|Clarke = Clarke Griffin : macht Bellamy wieder Mut und nimmt ihn in den Arm (3x13)]]Clarke: "You've got such a big heart, Bellamy." : Bellamy: "Clarke -" : Clarke: "People follow you. You inspire them because of this, but the only way to make sure we survive is if you use this, too." : Bellamy: "I've got you for that." : ''- Bellamys und Clarkes letztes Gespräch (4x13)'' Clarke und Bellamy haben beide das Potenzial zum Anführer, allerdings andere Vorstellungen über den Weg, den die 100 gehen. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt sich ihr anfängliches Gegeneinander, jedoch zu einem Miteinander, basierend auf gegenseitigem Vertrauen und Respekt. Gemeinsam führen sie die 100 durch zwei Kriege. Wobei Clarke nach letzterem, Bellamy und die Sky People für drei Monate verlässt. Nach ihrem Wiedersehen wird ihre Freundschaft auf eine harte Probe gestellt, da Bellamy, durch seine Loyalität zu Pike, bereit ist Clarke an Pike zu verraten. Trotzdem bekommt er von Clarke immer wieder eine neue Chance sich zu beweisen und zu zeigen, dass er auf der richtigen Seite steht. Nach ihrem letzten Treffen gibt sich Bellamy die Schuld an Clarkes vermeidlichen Tod, da er sie zurückgelassen hat. Clarke überlebte jedoch und versuchte ihrerseits immer wieder über Funk Kontakt zur Ark und damit Bellamy aufzubauen. |-|Gina = Gina Martin Gina Martin und Bellamy kannten sich, bevor die Sky People auf die Erde zurückkehrten. In den drei Monaten nach Mount Weather entwickelte sich eine Partnerschaft zwischen ihnen. Sie schenkte ihm das Buch "The Iliad", ein Buch aus dem Bellamys Mutter ihm immer vorgelesen hat. Sie sorgte sich stets um ihn und hatte einen guten Einfluss auf ihn. Ihr Tod hat ihn sehr verletzt und brachten ihn dazu, stark an seinen Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln. Aus Rache schließt er sich Pikes Feldzug gegen die Grounder an. |-|Echo = Echo |-|Pike = Charles Pike "Jedes Leben das wir auf der Beerdigung geehrt haben, haben wir verloren, weil wir einem Grounder vertrauten." '' ''- Pike zu Bellamy, über die Opfer von Mount Weather (3x04) Pike und Bellamy Blake kannten sich bereits vor der Landung der 100 und Bellamy auf der Erde. Sie treffen in Wanheda (2) wieder aufeinander, als Bellamy, Kane, Indra und Monty auf eine Gruppe Überlebender der Farm Station treffen. Pikes negative Einstellung gegenüber den Groundern wird schnell klar, auch nachdem er von der Landung der Farm Station erzählt. Nachdem Bellamys Freundin Gina Martin bei dem Anschlag auf Mount Weather, durchgeführt von der Ice Nation, stirbt, sympathisiert Bellamy mit Pike. Zusammen mit weiteren Sky People beginnen sie Pikes Rachefeldzug gegen die Grounder und richten ein Massaker an Indras Friedenstrupp an, der von Lexa als Schutz gegen Azgeda geschickt wurde. Bellamy überzeugte Pike davon Indra am Leben zu lassen, um Lexa eine Botschaft zu überbringen: Die Erde gehört nun den Sky People. Bellamy zweifelt immer wieder an Pikes Handeln, bleibt jedoch an seiner Seite und stellt sich dabei gegen seine ehemaligen Freunde und seine Schwester Octavia. Erst als sich Pike mehr auf den Widerstand innerhalb von Arkadia konzentriert und Sky People hinrichten lassen will, stellt sich Bellamy auf die Seite des Widerstandes, wo er jedoch nur auf Misstrauen trifft. Als Pike dem Widerstand eine Falle stellt, gibt Bellamy zunächst vor, weiterhin auf seiner Seite zu stehen, führt ihn jedoch selbst in eine Falle und liefert ihn mit seiner Schwester und Kane an die Grounder aus. In Polis treffen sie erneut aufeinander und beschützen Clarke, während diese in die Stadt des Lichts geht um A.L.I.E. zu zerstören. |-|Lincoln = Lincoln Lincoln und Bellamy haben Anfangs ein sehr schlechtes Verhältnis zueinander. Um Finn zu retten foltert Bellamy den Grounder und zeigt dabei kein erbarmen. Auch das Lincoln sich in Octavia verliebte, und andersherum, missbilligt er bis er versteht das Lincoln Octavia ebenfalls nur beschützen will und genauso liebt wie er selbst. Gegen Ende der ersten Staffel werden sie Verbündete im Kampf gegen die Grounder. In der zweiten Staffel arbeiten Lincoln und Bellamy Seite an Seite gegen die Mountain Men. Durch Lincolns Hilfe gelingt es ihm, Mount Weather zu infiltrieren und sich als Spion einzuschleusen. Beide begeben sich damit in eine große Gefahr und Lincoln stellt sich erneut gegen sein eigenes Volk. Nach Mount Weather scheinen Lincoln und Bellamy Freunde geworden zu sein, bis Charles Pike kommt. Nach einem Anschlag auf Mount Weather, durch die Ice Nation und Carl Emerson, bei dem insgesamt 38 Sky People sterben, unter ihnen auch Bellamys Freundin Gina Martin, wächst Bellamys Hass auf die Grounder erneut. Ihm ist es nicht mehr möglich zwischen Ice Nation und den anderen Groundern zu unterscheiden und er zweifelt auch an Lincoln. Erst als es zu spät ist, als Pike eigene Leute hinrichten lassen will, wechselt Bellamy die Seite. Er gibt sich selbst die Schuld am Tod von Lincoln, was auch zu einem sehr schweren Bruch zwischen ihm und seiner Schwester führt. |-|Raven = Raven Reyes Bellamy und Raven treffen das erste Mal auf einander, als Bellamy ihr Funkgerät stiehlt und zerstört. Von ihr erfährt er auch, das er Kanzler Jaha nicht getötet hat. Durch das Wissen, dass er doch kein Mörder ist, beginnt Bellamy seine Ansichten langsam zu ändern. Nachdem sich Raven von Finn getrennt hat, schlafen sie in Funkstille miteinander. Während des Krieges gegen Mount Weather interagieren sie nicht sehr viel miteinander. Sie geraten in Spacewalker aneinander, als Raven den Delinquenten John Murphy anstelle von Finn ausliefern will. Später hilft Raven ihm mit Wick über Funk, nachdem er in die Militärbasis geschleust wurde, den Säurenebel auszuschalten. Als er in Das gelobte Land sieht, wie die Mountain Man Ravens Knochenmark ernten, schreit er Dante an und fordert ihn auf, seine Leute dazu zu bringen aufzuhören. In der dritten Staffel ist zu sehen das sie weiterhin Freunde sind und, trotz kleinerer Neckereien, sich mit Respekt begegnen. Raven macht Witze darüber, dass Gina viel zu gut für ihn ist, zeigt ihm aber auch ihr Mitleid, als Gina gestorben ist. Als Raven den Chip von A.L.I.E. wieder loswerden will, hilft Bellamy seinen Freunden dabei, Raven zu helfen. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie gegen A.L.I.E. und ihre Anhänger. |-|Murphy = John Murphy Trotz Murphys aggressiver Persönlichkeit, werden er und Bellamy nach der Landung schnell Freunde. Ihre gute Beziehung zerbricht jedoch, als Murphy fälschlicherweise des Mordes an Wells Jaha beschuldigt wird; sich der wahre Mörder, nach einer Verfolgungsjagd durch Murphy selbst von einer Klippe stürzt. Zusammen mit Clarke beschließt Bellamy, Murphy von den 100 zu verbannen. Als Murphy in Nun bin ich der Tod geworden zurück kommt, weigert sich Bellamy zunächst ihm erneut aufzunehmen. Er gibt ihm jedoch eine Chance, woraufhin Murphy eine fürsorgliche und freundliche Seite zeigt, indem er hilft die Kranken zu versorgen und im Camp mitarbeitet. In Aufbruch kommt es jedoch zu einer erneuten Eskalation als Murphy versucht Bellamy ebenfalls zu hängen um ihm den selben Schmerz fühlen zu lassen, den er erlitt als Bellamy ihn, unschuldig, hängen wollte. Als sie sich in Die 48 wieder treffen prügeln sich die Beiden, werden jedoch von Marcus Kane getrennt und eingesperrt. Bellamy will Murphy eine letzte Chance geben, wenn er ihm hilft die anderen Delinquenten zu retten. Murphy beweist sich, indem er Bellamy das Leben rettet. Bellamy scheint ihm daraufhin wieder zu vertrauen, so sehr, dass er ihm sogar eine Waffe gibt als er mit Finn nach dem Rest sucht. Murphy bekommt von ihm auch Unterstützung, als Raven ihn gegen Finn eintauschen will und Murphy statt Finn an die Grounder ausliefern möchte. In Monster trennen sich ihre Wege als Murphy mit Thelonious zur Stadt des Lichts und Bellamy zu Mount Weather geht. Sie treffen sich erst wieder in Deus Ex Machina (1), als Murphy Bellamy das Leben rettet. Murphy tötet mit Indra und Pike die gechippten Polis Wachen, die Bellamy zum Foltern in den Thronraum bringen wollten. Gemeinsam machen sie sich daraufhin selbst auf den weg zum Thronsaal um Clarke zu helfen. Auf dem Weg nach oben werden sie von gechippten Groundern und Sky People angegriffen, woraufhin Bellamy Murphy das Leben rettetet, als ein Anhänger von A.L.I.E. Murphy töten will. Sie helfen dabei Clarke zu befreien und sie zu beschützen, als sich diese in der Stadt des Lichts befindet. Aussehen Bellamy hat dickes braunes Haar und braune Augen. Er hat olivenfarbene Haut und Sommersprossen, welche mit zunehmende Alter schwächer werden. Er ist schlank aber muskulös, wirkt körperlich stark und sehr attraktiv. Er ist 29 Jahre alt. Persönlichkeit Bellamy übernimmt schon bald die Führung der 100, als diese auf der Erde eintreffen. Er hat einen starken Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber seiner Schwester seit deren Kindheit und will nur das Beste für sie. Schließlich entwickelt sich dieser Instinkt für alle Delinquenten und er fühlt sich für sie verantwortlich. Obwohl jedem bewusst ist, dass er ein guter Anführer ist, kämpft Bellamy mit sich selbst und auch anderen. Sein Geheimnis kommt ans Licht, als es darum geht, wie er auf das Raumschiff gekommen ist; es wird in den Folgen Ein Licht am Horizont und Ein Sturm zieht auf gelüftet. Er sagt immer seine Meinung und kann auch aggressiv gegenüber anderen sein. Das wird deutlich, als er Lincoln in der Folge Der Druck steigt foltert, um Informationen zu erhalten. Trotzdem hat er auch eine weiche Seite, welche er allerdings in den unpassendsten Zeitpunkten zeigt, was man in der Folge Wozu hat man Freunde? sieht. Auftritte Trivia * Bellamy ist das erst geborene Kind von Aurora Blake und hat eine Halbschwester, Octavia. Bellamy und Octavia sind zudem die einzigen bekannten, lebenden, Geschwister auf der Ark. * Mit 23 Jahren ist er der Älteste unter der Delinquenten in Staffel Eins. https://twitter.com/JRothenbergTV/status/454611730149044224 * Bellamy wiederholt immer wieder die Phrase "Meine Schwester, meine Verantwortung". Seine Mutter sagte ihm, bei Octavias Geburt, dass seine Schwester nun seine Verantwortung ist. (Ein Sturm zieht auf) * In Die Landung war seine Personalakte zu sehen: ** Seine Blutgruppe ist AB negativ. Später wurde jedoch veröffentlicht, dass alle Sky People 0 negativ haben, Universalspender. ''' http://the100writers.tumblr.com/post/104088766213/serious-question-here-how-are-none-of-the ** Er lebte in Sektor B-17 auf der Ark. ** Er war Hausmeister. ** Er war auf "begrenzten Rationen" (Level 7) ** Sein Vater ist mutmaßlich tot / verstorben. * Bellamy ist einer der 8 Sky People, die die Explosion des Dropships überleben und nicht gefangen genommen werden. Mit ihm überlebten Monroe, Sterling, Octavia, Finn, Raven, Murphy und ein unbenannter Delinquent. (Der Feind meines Feindes) * Er hatte seine eigene Miliz während er zunächst der alleinige Anführer, später Co- Anführer neben Clarke, der 100 Delinquenten. * Bellamy hat Kenntnisse von Geschichte und Mythologie. Er erwähnt im Laufe der Serie Kaiser Augustus und seine Schwester Octavia, Dr. Oppenheimer, Cerberus und das Trojanische Pferd. * In Wanheda (1) bringt Gina, seine mittlerweile verstorbene Freundin, ihm das Buch "The Iliad" (In Deutsch Illias) mit und erwähnt dabei, dass Bellamys Mutter ihm immer daraus vorgelesen hat. * Seine Mutter verhalf ihm zu einer Ausbildung als Kadett der Ark, nach ihrer Verhaftung wurde er jedoch zum Hausmeister degradiert. * Bellamy hat nach Clarke die meisten Episodenauftritte. Er hat in nur 2 Folgen keinen Auftritt (Dreizehn, Die rote Königin) und Clarke in nur einer Folge. Danach folgt Octavia mit 3 Folgen ohne Auftritt. * Bellamys Fremdenfeindlichkeit den Groundern gegenüber ist etwas, was sein Schauspieler Bob Morley nicht an seinem Charakter mag. http://bellamyblakesprotectionsquad2k17.tumblr.com/post/156022490794/sams-bob-mg-recap Bedeutende Tötungen * Dax (Aus Notwehr erstochen) * Unbekannte Anzahl an Grounder (während des Grounder - Skaikru Konflikts) * 2 Reaper (erschossen) * Sergeant Lovejoy (erstickt, mit Echo) * 10 Mount Weather Wachen (verstrahlt um die Delinquenten zu retten) * Dr. Lorelei Tsing (verstrahlt) * 2 Mount Weather Wachen (erschossen, um Fox zu retten) * 6 Mount Weather Wachen (Explosion der Säurenebel Container) * Paul Tilling (erschossen, um Vincent Vie zu retten) * Etwa 350 Mount Weather Bewohner (verstrahlt, zusammen mit Clarke) ** Dies schließt Maya Vie und Lee ein * Einen Kopfjäger der Ice Nation (um Niylah zu retten) * Eine Polis Wache * 299 Grounder eines Friedenstrupp (zusammen mit Charles Pike, Hannah Green, Shawn Gillmer und 6 weiteren Sky People) ** Dies schließt Semets Familie und Niylahs Vater ein * Lincoln (indirekt verursacht, wird dafür Mitverantwortlich gemacht) * Einen gechipten Sky People (um John Murphy zu retten) * Kodiak (erwürgt) Zitate Der Druck steigt : Bellamy (zu Clarke): "Wer wir sind und wer wir sein müssen, um zu überleben, sind zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge." Konfrontationen : Bellamy (zu Octavia): "Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir vergibst. Aber du musst einen Weg finden, mit mir zu leben. Ich werde nämlich nicht weggehen." Aufbruch : Bellamy: "Die Grounder glauben, sie könnten uns das wegnehmen. Sie glauben, weil wir vom Himmel runter gekommen sind, gehören wir hier nicht hin! Aber die haben einen äußerst wichtigen Punkt noch nicht verstanden: Wir sind jetzt auf der Erde! Und das bedeutet, dass wir jetzt Grounder sind!" : Bellamy (zu Clarke): "Die Masse trifft schlechte Entscheidungen, frag mal Murphy. Anführer tun, was sie für richtig halten." Der Feind meines Feindes : Bellamy: "Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund, nicht wahr?" Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Wanheda (1) : Raven (zu Bellamy, deutet auf Gina): "Sie ist zu gut für dich ." : Bellamy: "Halt die Klappe." : Kane: "Es geht um Clarke." : Bellamy: "Was ist mit ihr?" : Indra: "Sie wird gejagt." : Monty: "Von wem?" : Indra: "Sie wird von allen gejagt." Der 13. Clan : Octavia: "Tut mir leid Bell, ich 'pass nicht hier her." : Bellamy: "Ich kann das verstehen, dass du weg willst. Aber zu mir wirst du immer passen." : Bellamy (zu Clarke über Lexa): "Sie hätte uns verrecken lassen, in dem Berg. Das eigene Volk wird für sie immer an erster Stelle stehen. Du solltest zu deinem Volk zurückkehren. Blutgetränktes Land : Bellamy (zu Clarke): "Du hast mich verlassen. Du hast alle verlassen!" Staffel Vier }} Galerie |-|Staffel Eins = Staffel Eins 57793172-e135-4289-a449-43144c3e7a3f.jpg|Bellamy in Bob-Morley-as-Bellamy-Blake.jpg|Bellamy in Bellamy-and-Octavia.png|Bellamy in |-|Staffel Zwei = Staffel Zwei |-|Staffel Drei = Staffel Drei Bellamy.jpg The-100-season-3-bob-morley-bellamy-image-2.jpg|Bellamy in The-100-season-3-episode-4-Bellarke1.jpg|Bellamy in S3_episode_5_-_Clarke_&_Bellamy.jpg|Bellamy in Maxresdefault.jpg|Bellamy in BellamyB.png|Bellamy in |-|Staffel Vier = Staffel Vier Bellamy4x01.jpg|Bellamy in Die Welt muss warten Bellamy4x05.jpg|Bellamy in Für meine Mutter Bellarke4x01 (2).jpg|Bellamy und Clarke Griffin in Die Welt muss warten Bellarke4x01.jpg|Bellamy und Clarke Griffin in Die Welt muss warten Bellarke4x06.jpg|Bellamy und Clarke Griffin in Aus der Asche werden wir auferstehen Referenzen en:Bellamy Blake fr:Bellamy Blake es:Bellamy Blake it:Bellamy Blake zh:Bellamy pl:Bellamy Blake Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Die 100 Kategorie:Skaikru Kategorie:Bellamys Miliz Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Quellen, Referenzen) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder) Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel Kategorie:Spacekru